This invention relates generally to injection molding and more particular to a pre-wired assembly which greatly facilitates installation of multi-cavity injection molding systems.
Injection molding systems are generally assembled by a molder or moldmaker who makes the mold, including the manifold plate, and installs the manifold and nozzles in it. With the trend toward larger and larger multi-cavity systems, considerable care and precession is required on both the parts of the supplier and the customer If the completed system does not function properly, this division in responsibility can lead to difficulties between them. This has particularly been a problem in regard to the customer wiring systems, with which they are not familiar. Each of the nozzles has a heater wire and usually a thermocouple wire, and therefore wiring large multi-cavity systems can take several days. Furthermore, many existing wired in place systems have manifolds and nozzles installed from one side of a mold manifold plate, with heated components and wiring installed from the opposite side. In addition to the above installation problems, this also makes disassembly and replacement much more difficult.